


clueless

by littlessuga



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anger, Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, One Shot, Verbal Abuse, some nasty things are said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlessuga/pseuds/littlessuga
Summary: baekhyun is the only clue chanyeol ever needed and now he loses it





	

As soon as Chanyeol’s key turns in the lock and the door swings open, he can hear things crashing, like they’re hitting the walls. Chanyeol freezes, yet continues walking into the apartment, thoughts running wild in his head. His mind keeps repeating the sentence “What is going on?”. He makes it to the living room and his eyes dialate in shock as he sees his boyfriend, Baekhyun, grabbing things from the shelves and slamming them to the floor with strength Chanyeol has never seen Baekhyun use before. He shuffles and seems like that's all it takes for Baekhyun to notice that he’s accompanied. He turns on his heels and Chanyeol’s eyes meet a pair of eyes filled with rage beyond measure.

His brain is still trying to figure out what to say when Baekhyun has already opened his mouth, but nothing happens. Baekhyun gasps for air and snaps his mouth shut, lips forming a tight line. Chanyeol feels a tingle in his spine and bottom of his stomach that’s making him feel sick, and Baekhyun hasn’t even said anything yet. He takes a deep breath and meets the floor of their apartment with his eyes. From the bottom of his heart, he can’t think of a reason for Baekhyun’s behavior  
.  
Baekhyun is his world. No, his universe. Sad as it sounds, his entire being revolves around Baekhyun. From the day they met, everything about Chanyeol’s life has changed. He was nothing without Baekhyun, just a sad boy with no ambition or direction in life. He was clueless, and Baekhyun was the only clue he ever needed.  
Chanyeol moves, to step a little closer to Baekhyun, but before he could step properly, Baekhyun lifts his hand towards Chanyeol, blocking him from moving forward. “Don’t you try to come any closer.” Baekhyun’s voice is wrecked and tears glimmer in his eyes as he looks up to Chanyeol. Chanyeol feels his heart drop and he takes a step back and hangs his head down.

“Do you know why ALL this is the way it is now? Do you?” Baekhyun’s voice is raw as he growls, motioning around the messed up living room with his hands. “Can your itty bitty brain comprehend this?” he babbles , making it sound like he’s talking to a child and pouts. “Or is it very, very messed up in there right now?” he asks, pressing one of his finger to his own temple and looks up to Chanyeol with nothing but pure disgust in his eyes.

Chanyeol feels like he’s going to throw up any minute. He can’t actually believe he’s hearing these words coming out of the mouth of the love of his life. He was used to hateful comments before he met Baekhyun because, well, everyone had their opinion on the known local crackhead-wack job. But because he hasn’t heard such words in months, they suffocate him thoroughly and he feels like he can’t breathe properly. He can feel tears forming in the inner corner of his eyes as he stutters “W-why are you doing this?”

Baekhyun takes a step closer to Chanyeol, interlocks his own fingers and crooks his head. “Hmm..you really seem clueless. Okay, I’ll make this easy for you, darling.” he says, sarcastic smile decorating his beautiful features. “You know I love you from all my heart? How you are my life, the greatest thing ever happened to me?” he asks effortlessly as he starts pacing in a circle in front of Chanyeol. Chanyeol can’t do anything, he’s like stone, unable to feel anything, say anything or do anything.  
“Well, no answer, so I’ll assume you do. Well now, imagine how I felt when I learned that I might not be the only one feeling that way. Remember our mutual friend, Sehun?” he continues and snaps his head up as he finishes his sentence to see Chanyeol’s reaction.

Chanyeol’s knees almost give in and his heart clutches in his chest. “No. This is not about Sehun, no. This can’t be happening.” his mind starts racing and he feels like choking. Tears are now rolling down his cheeks as a tenacious stream. He can’t do anything else than nod a little, but seems like Baekhyun’s eyes catch that small movement and he takes that as a motion to keep going on with his story.

“See, I was having lunch with Jongin today and we got to talking about the times we two met. Like, me and you, Chanyeol.” he says, swiping his finger in the air, motioning the two of us. “And oh boy, did he have some juicy details about your nightly rendezvous. Do you recall any of them? Do you remember yourself fucking someone that wasn’t me and then coming back home, which I shall remind you, was actually my apartment at the time?” Baekhyun basically spits the words towards Chanyeol, now looking utterly disgusted, teeth gritted and eyebrows frown.

He doesn’t actually leave time for Chanyeol to get to answer before he continues with the crushing speech of his. “Seems like at least Sehun is a reliable boyfriend, see, he had told Jongin about your cute little affair.” Baekhyun says, altering his voice again to resemble something like a mocking tone. He crooks his head again and looks Chanyeol straight in the eye, waiting for an answer. Chanyeol swallows, and his throat is dryer than it’s ever been.  
“I-it was j-just for one night, it didn’t mean anything.. after it, I couldn’t stop thinking about how wrong it was. I’m so so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.. We can work this out, can’t we?” Chanyeol whispers, just loud enough for Baekhyun to hear him, and breathes in raggedly. “Baby, please, just don’t leave me. I know we can work this out, I’ll do anything to make it up to you, just tell me what to do.” he’s practically begging Baekhyun. He lifts his hand to wipe away his tears and looks at Baekhyun from under his brows.

Baekhyun’s head is down, neck long and tense. When he lifts his head up, he looks like he’s made of granite. He looks like he doesn’t feel anything if it weren’t for a few lonely tears rolling down his perfectly sculpted cheeks. His eyes are puddles of sadness when he looks Chanyeol right in the eye. “I’m not your baby anymore, Park Chanyeol. And if you want to help me, you can help me carry my belongings out. Kyungsoo is going to be here any minute to pick me up.” he says, voice cracking when the tears start flooding from his eyes. He doesn’t look at Chanyeol when he rushes out of their living room, head down and shoulders taut.

Chanyeol lets out a loud sob as his legs give in and he’s alone, in their living room, surrounded by memories of their happiest times. He has never felt this clueless before.

**Author's Note:**

> this is result of my anxiety one night, but i liked this enough to post it! 
> 
> i made myself sad wit h this SI GH


End file.
